Epic Battle
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Magic. Ichigo and the others fight for the fate of earth against the aliens, mainly Kish. But the tides turn once Kish brings in two more to help him and Ichigo finds her mysterious Prince Charming.
1. Battle Field

**Epic Battle**

**Chapter 1: Battle Field**

Ichigo, Retasu, Berri, Sango, Ringo, Minto, Purin, and Zakuro sat quietly in the dining room, and, most likely, the only room without a hole in it. Ryou and the rest of the watchers trooped in. The girls turned to look at them. "Well, we have good news," Tasuku informed them. "And bad news," Ryou added. The Ichigo motioned for them to go on. "The good news is that now that you are all together, you can learn stronger combination attacks," Tasuku said. "And you can draw strength from your teammates," Kyou added. "You can also use small portions of your teammates' power," Toshino put in. The girls smiled at one another. "But what is the bad news?" Sango asked, concerned. "The aliens have a mysterious energy source they call 'True Aqua'. They are using the True Aqua to power a deadly weapon," Ryou informed the guardians. "We don't know what it is yet, but they are going to use it on the village nearby sometime tomorrow," Kaito added on to what Ryou had said. "You should probably practice with your new . . . boundaries today, so you're prepared for tomorrow," Yukitto advised. Ichigo stood, "Then let's go out to the practice field," Ichigo said and walked to the door. The rest followed her out. Keiichiero walked quietly near the end of the troop. Ryou joined him. "What's wrong, old friend?" Ryou asked. Keiichiero shook his head, "It's nothing." Ryou didn't believe him, but walked in silence next to his colleague.

"We'll play flag," Minto announced to the other guardians. Ryou took a green flag and threw it up in the air. It shot up into the sky and stopped. "I wanna be on Ichigo's team, na no da!" Purin shouted. "_I _will decided the teams!" Mintoreprimanded Purin. The monkey girl quieted. "Ichigo, Sango, Ringo, and Purin will be on one team. Zakuro, Retasu, and Berri are on my team," Minto decided. The girls nodded and separated. "Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted. "Coral Metamorphosis!" Sango shouted as a strawberry scented pink mist rolled in. "Pudding Metamorphosis!" Purin shouted. An icy aquamarine blue mist surrounded Sango and the pink mist surrounded Ichigo like a cocoon. "Apple Metamorphosis!" Ringo shouted. A pudding scented golden mist wrapped itself around Purin and an apple mist surrounded Ringo. Ichigo's pink mist cocoon glowed with a sparkling pink light and she dropped down, transformed. Sango landed next to her and Purin did a double summersault, landing smoothly in front of Ichigo. Ringo landed on top of Sango, pushing her to the ground. Sango also took down Ichigo and Purin in the process. Ringo rubbed the back of her head and quickly sprang off the group. Ichigo, Sango, and Purin stood and glared at her. "That wasn't very nice, na no da!" Purin scolded. Ringo's head and shoulders drooped and she blushed furiously. Ichigo sighed and turned to face Minto's team.

Minto raised her arms and shouted, "Mint Metamorphosis!" A sapphire blue mist surrounded her. Zakuro leaped up and shouted, "Zakuro Metamorphosis!" A purple and black cloud like mist surrounded her and meshed with the sapphire blue, creating a cloud like appearance. "Lettuce Metamorphosis!" Retasu shouted and twirled in the air. A mist the color of rain cocooned around her, and frayed, due to her twirling, creating the appearance that it was raining. Berri glowed softly and shouted, "Berry Metamorphosis!" She jumped up and zig zagged through the rain. The greenish gold mist looked like lightening as it trailed after her. The mists glowed brightly and dissolved. Zakuro dropped down, broadsword in hand. Retasu rode down on a small emerald blue wave carrying her emerald watering can. Minto floated above them with her silver and sapphire sais. Berri was the last to appear. Her large angel wings spread and ready. She gripped her double edged sword and hovered slightly above Minto. "Your move," Minto commented.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Her fiery balls burned brightly. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out, a bright red ribbon tied around the end of the tail. "Firestorm!" Ichigo shouted. The balls were discs of fire as they sped toward Minto's team, trailing black clouds behind them. They spun in wide circles spiraling above Minto's group. Fire began to rain down on them and Minto chuckled, "Ichigo, dear, you should know better than that." So saying, the air guardian lifted her sais and shouted, "Windstorm!" Spiraling winds eminated from the glowed sapphire veins on the sais and suffocated the fire, extinguishing it, leaving only menacing black clouds. Minto flew sped toward Ichigo and raised her sais. "Ichigo, use whirlwind!" Ryou shouted. "But that's Minto's attack!" Ichigo shouted back. Ichigo ducked and rolled as Minto dove at her. "USE IT!" Ryou commanded. Ichigo's balls burned brightly as Ichigo stood defensively and shouted, "Whirlwind!" Ichigo felt a large pain rear up inside her. "Surrender to the feeling, and let it flow through you!" Ryou shouted. Ichigo nodded and tensed up before letting herself relax. Winds roared up inside her and her balls of fire were extinguished. The fires were replaced by sapphire rings swirling around the ruby exteriors. "Whirlwind!" Ichigo shouted again, standing up straight. The balls swirled around her and carried her up to Minto's level. Ichigo's tail twitched. "Let's fight," she commented. Minto smiled deviously. "You're on."

The other six watched in shock as Ichigo used Minto's first attack to float up in the air. Zakuro was the first to snap out of it. She waited until someone from the opposing team was ready to fight. When no one turned away from the air, Zakuro cleared her throat. The rest of her team came out of it, but the other team was still watching. Sango was the first to look away. Zakuro raised her broadsword and shouted, "Rose Blade!" Thesilver blade of her sword glowed bright pink and Zakuro rushed toward Sango. The ice guardian raised her wand in defense and shouted, "Heart of Ice!" The gold snowflake spun quickly and a heart shaped block of ice formed at the center. It released and sped toward Zakuro's rose blade. The blade shattered the heart of ice, but cancelled out Zakuro's attack. Zakuro slashed at Sango anyway, but the ice guardian blocked it with her wand. It froze Zakuro's blade where the two weapons had collided and Sango jumped backward.

"Mountain Echo!" Minto shouted, intending to push Ichigo off balance. The silver parts of her sais glowed and the sound waves ricocheted toward Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened. She jumped above the mountain echo and the balls were swept away by the attack. "Windstorm!" Minto shouted. The blue and red balls came hurdling back toward Ichigo as Minto released the new attack. "Whirlwind!" Ichigo shouted again. The attack worked quicker and Ichigo fell into the wind storm. She let the winds carry her to her weapons and she jumped atop her balls. From there she pressed toward Minto and got the storm to move with her. The red haired fire guardian rode the storm toward Minto and shouted, "Firestorm!" The balls zoomed out from beneath her and the blue swirls vanished, they were replaced by Ichigo's fire as they twirled once around her and spiraled above Minto. The air guardian crossed her sais in an 'x' formation above her head as fire began to rain down. Ichigo watched from her viewpoint in the windstorm.

Retasu surveyed the battle and her gazed honed in on Purin. The guardian of shock magic. Retasu raised her watering can and shouted, "Emerald Dream!" Emerald waters flowed from the long elegant spout of the watering can and landed on the ground in front of Purin. Giant tendrils of water sprouted up and twisted aroundthe shock guardian like a thick rope. Purin cried out and Retasu cringed. She hadn't meant to hurt Purin. Purin glared at the attack and summoned the strength to strike at the water with her tambourine. flashes of electricity shot through it and the water exploded. "Weren't you electricuted?" Retasu asked.Purin shook her head, "I'm the shock guardian! Electricity can't hurt me, na no da!"Purin tapped her tambourine twice and shouted, "Thunderball!" Balls of bright gold thunder formed from the tambourine bells. The barrage of thunderballs zoomed toward Retasu and the water guardian shouted, "Tsunami Rush!"Deep blue green waters eminated from the watering can in a giant wave and the two attacks collided with a large explosion.

"Rose Whip!" Zakuro shouted. The broad blade of her sword separated into nine whip tails and she slashed at Sango. Ringo saw her partner introuble andjumped in front of her. "Reflect!" She shouted. The ruby mirror glowed and the whip's course was reversed. Zakuro letgo of the hilt and slid out of the way. She summersaulted and grabbed the hilt of her sword.Sango stepped out from behind Ringo and shouted, "Snowball!"Boulders of snow and ice formed at the end of her wand andzoomed toward Zakuro. "Use Firepower to melt them!" Toshino shouted to his sister.Zakuro raised her broadsword and shouted, "Firepower!" A burning flame ranthrough her veins, and, remembering Ryou's words, she let it run its course through her body.The fire ran down her arms and through her finger into the sword. The sword glowed bright red and the blade was set ablazeby fire. "Firepower!" Zakuro shouted again and slashed at thevolley of snowballs. The icy boulders melted and the fire evaporated.

"Disable!" Minto shouted. The sapphire veins in her silver sais ran gold and sharp tingling magic ran through her. She felt as though a hundred thousand needles were pokeing at her. "Surrender to the power!" Keiichiero shouted to his guardian. Minto obeyed her watcher and tensed up before letting go. The pain surged through her. "Disable!" She shouted again as a fiery drop singed her hair. Bolts of lightening and thunder shot out from where the sais crossed. They surged into the fiery storm clouds and the clouds glowed gold before dissipating into the air. Static electricity from the disable attack charged the air. Ichigo felt the wind storm weakening and shouted, "Whirlwind!" The rush of wind coursed through her body and charged the balls with wind, extinguishing the flame and igniting the swirls of sapphire wind around the balls. Ichigo hopped atop them and zoomed toward Minto. The air guardian crossed her sais and shouted, "Wind Arrow!" A small silver arrow zoomed toward Ichigo. The fire guardian dodged sped up and it missed. Minto aimed the larger sapphire arrow and Ichigo shot upward into the clouds. Minto's blue lorikeet wings portruded from her back and she flew up after Ichigo.

Purin and Retasu were thrown back under the force of the collision. Purin knocked over Zakuro and fell to the ground. Berri flew over to Retasu and shouted, "Field Medic!" She slashed her teammate with her sword and Retasu glowed golden emerald and floated upright. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Thanks," She told Berri and turned toward Purin, the shock guardian was in the process of standing up and brushing herself off. Zakuro turned to Purin and shouted, "Rose Whip!"The bladeglowed bright purple and divided itself into nine tails. Purin raised her tambourine and shouted, "Fortitude!" A giant yellow shield of lightening and thunder wove its way aroundPurin in a flash and deflected the whip attack. "Carry me up there!" Retasu pointed to where Minto and Ichigo were fighting. Berri nodded and picked Retasu up, flying her toward the clouds.

Purin vaulted over Zakuro and landed next to Ringo and Sango. Zakuro faced them and held her sword out before her. "Rose Blade!" Zakuro shouted. The shining blade once more took on its pink glow and Zakuro slashed at the trio. Ringo held up her mirror and shotued, "Absorption!" The mirror pulsed red and Zakuro's attack flew into the mirror. Her sword lost the Rose Blade attack transformation. Zakuro ran skidded sideways and slashed at Purin, who held up her tambourine, but not quick enough. Purin was thrown back and the tambourine had a scratch on it. Sango slashed at Zakuro with her wand, intending to feeze the earth guardian, but Zakuro parried and slashed at Sango's feet. Sango jumped and shouted, "Heart of Ice!" The gold snowflake spun and the heart shaped ice headed toward Zakuro. The earth guardian held up her sword and sent it speeding upward. Sango slashed again and Zakuro right arm was encased in ice. The purple haired girl held the broadsword in one hand and shouted, "Rose whip!" The blade glowed and separated. Sango summersaulted behind Ringo who held up her mirror and shouted, "Absorption!" The attack struck home and the mirror started sucking the whip into its depths. Zakuro held on tightly and pulled back,making Ringo stumble forward. Thespectral guardian kept a tight grip on her ruby mirror and pulled back. Zakuro managedto raised her arms of ice andbring it down toward Ringo. Sango was there in a second, blocking the arm of ice. Her wand broke the ice encasing Zakuro's arm and Zakurogripped the handle of her whip in bothhands.Purin moanedand opened her eyes. She stood and grabbed onto Ringo's waist, pulling her back. Sango joined Purin and Zakuro stumbled forward.

Berri and Retasu zoomed toward Ichigo and Minto. Ichigo's black cat ears twitched and she ducked just in time to avoid being knocked over by Berri and Retasu. "Lava Dance!" Ichigo shouted. Her balls circled around her and lava sprang up in a huge wave. It twirled up and sped toward Minto, Berri, and Retasu. Ichigo rode the lava toward her enemies and jumped off as it was about to strike. Retasu swung her watering can and shouted, "Emerald Dream!" The emerald waters flowed from the elegant spout and a wall of water came up to defend the three. It collided with a large explosion, Ichigo was hit with a wave of water and a thin layer of lava rushed over Minto, Berri, and Retasu. Ichigo coughed up water and found herself falling. "Whirlwind!" Ichigo shouted. Her balls turned a mottled purple, then back to red. "Ichigo, you don't have enough power to use whirlwind! Try healing wave!" Ryou shouted. Ichigo agreed and tried not to look at the oncoming ground. "Healing Wave!" She shouted. Ichigo felt as though her blood had turned to salt water and her muscles to kelp and seaweed. Her balls burned with a bright blue fire and they swirled beneath her, rushing up the healing waters. She landed softly on the ground and found herself healed. She heard a loud thunk and turned to see that Minto, Berri, and Retasu had landed on top of Zakuro, who was struggling to get out from underneath them.

Ringo, Ichigo, Sango, and Purin were the first to stand, and, really, the only ones standing because the watchers had all fallen over when Minto, Retasu, and Berri had dropped on Zakuro. Ichigo's balls swirled around her and she shouted, "Whirlwind!" The winds carried her up once more and she jumped up toward the green flag in the sky. She caught it easily and let the winds gently place her back on the ground. She raised the flag and shouted, "I declare this flag the property of team Frozen Strawberry Banna Jell-o!" The flag lit up in flames and a red mirror with a frozen bowl of strawberry bananna jell-o appeared inside it. Minto glared at Ichigo and Zakuro sighed. Ichigo planted the flag on top of a growing pile of flags. Applauding filled the backyard arena. "Now that you're all tired out from battling, I suppose my friends can take you," Kish said as he floated down. Behind him, Pai and another younger alien hovered. Minto, Berri, Retasu, and Zakuro quickly detangled themselves. Kish wrapped his arms around Ichigo and teleported out. "Ichigo!" Ryou shouted. The others looked on in shock. The younger alien smirked. "Without your leader, you shoulder be considerably weaker. You shall fall by the hands of Taruto! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the young one ranted. Pai cleared his throat and glared at Taruto. " . . . and Pai," Taruto added out of fear. "You can take the group of three, I'll take these," Pai said, turning to Minto's team. Taruto grumbled, but turned to Ichigo's team, minus Ichigo.

Pai summoned his Ice Fan and shouted, "Windy Ice Fan!" Icicles and chunks of snow and ice flew at Minto, Berri, Retasu and Zakuro. Zakuro stepped forward and held up her double edged broadsword. A large shield tightly woven of rose thorns and vines shot up from the ground. The icicles hit it and most of the barrage was deflected, but one made it through and shattered the shield.The shards hit Zakuro and she was thrown back. Zakuro crashed into Berri and both landed in a heap on the ground. Retasu stood and held up her watering can. Pai held his hand defensively, readying for an attack. "Emerald Dream, level up!" Retasu shouted. Her watering can floated up and glowed, transforming into a gold flute.Minto held her sais defenisvely, readying for the attack Pai would send after Retasu's strike.

Taruto stood in front of Purin, Sango, and Ringo. He summoned a large spear like projectile and shouted, "Thorn Wrap!" Giant stalks of thorns shot up from the ground. Taruto made a motion with his spear like projectile. The thorns rushed toward the three guardians. Ringo held up her mirror and shouted, "Absorption!" The ruby mirror pulsed more brightly than ever before and absorbed the thorny attack. Ringo stepped back. "My mirror, it can't hold any more attacks," Ringo said with surprise. "Then empty it, na no da," Purin suggested. Ringo shook her head. "I don't know how," Ringo replied. Taruto sighed. "Come on, old has, are you just gonna sit there and talk?" Taruto rolled his eyes. "Guys, I think my weapon wants to level up," Ringo suddenly said. "A weapon can't level up on its own," Sango told her. "I know, but I can't use any more of my attacks.And I don't have enough energy to level up, can you guys cover for me?" Ringo asked. Sango and Purin nodded. Ringo smiled. "Thanks guys." Taruto's eyes widened. "Hey, I don't have to wait for you hags to stop talkin', I can just attack, can't I?" Taruto realized, but by then, Ringo, Sango, and Purin had stopped talking. Ringo stepped back to let Purin and Sango forward. Sango raised her wand and shouted, "Snowball, level up!" Her wand floated forward and Taruto shivered. The wand lengthened until it was Sango's height. Spikes of ice swirled around ablueishcrystal atop the staff. "You're going to fight me with a long white stick?" Taruto taunted. "I could say the same about you," Sango said in defense of her weapon. Taruto humphed and turned away, then suddenly turned around and struck. "Thorn Wrap!" Sango raised her new staff and shouted, "Glacier Strike!" The crystal atop her staff pulsed brightly with a white light. Large chunks of ice accompanied by freezing temperatures and a light snowfall faded in. They floated above Taruto. Sango brought her staff down and the glacier attack dropped on the small alien. Taruto teleported out as he sensed the danger and the glaciers barely missed him.

Retasu shouted, "Sparkling Requiem!" She raised the flute to her lips and her fingers flew over the holdes, summoning waters of the deep.Jets streaked up from the ground surrounding Pai and crashed down on the alien. Retasu bowed with a flourish, "Would you like an encore?" Pai swung his fan and shouted, "Windy Ice Fan!" The ice attack met the tidal wave and froze the oncoming torrent. He teleported out and summoned his thunder fan."Windy Thunder Fan!" He shouted. Bright explosions of thunder and lightening gathered andwere sentcareening toward Retasu. Minto raised her sais and shouted, "Sylph Call!" The tiny blue wind spirits gathered aroundtheglowing sapphireveins in Minto's sais and shot forward to ward off the thunder attack.They collided with a large explosion of gold electricity and sapphire blue sparkles of wind spirits. "Windy Thunder Fan!" Pai shouted again. Thunder and lightening gathered at the fan and he sent it careening toward Berri. The life guardiantook to the air and dodged the attack. Paishotanother thunder attack at her. Berri deflected it with hersword and dove at Pai. The purple haired alien dodged andheld his fan up as a shield as Berri shot toward him again. Berri collided witha sudden shield ofelectricity and thunder, much like Purin's. The life guardian was thrown backinto Minto and both crashed to the ground. Pai's attention turned to Retasu.

Purin summer saulted into the air above Taruto and shouted, "Lightening Strike!" She banged her tambourine on the small alien's head as the golden tambourine glowed. She landed safely on the ground as lightening gathered in the sky above Taruto. Bolts of white lightening rained down on the small alien. He jumped out of the way of the first one, but the second came from the side and he sped backward and was singed by another bolt. Taruto yelped out in pain. Another bolt struck his spear, causing it tofade away. Taruto glared at the golden monkey girl. "Sufffocation Cocoon!" He shouted. A ball of dark grey magic formed in his hands and he shot it at Sango and Purin. Sango struck at the air absorbing cocoon swirling around her, but couldn't break it. Purin sank to the ground, holding her throat. Ringo's heart pounded, could she help? Sango stood tall and tried to jumped out, but the cocoon moved with her and started to absorb her icy energy. Sango dropped down next to Purin as she felt her body temperature rising. Ringo held onto the feeble hope that they might make it out. Taruto smiled maliciously and watched the shock and ice guardians sufferings.

The water guardian held her ground and raised her silver flute. "Tsunami Rush!" She shouted. Her fingers once more played over the flute, the melody summoning waters of the deep and gathering them in a giant tidal wave. The wave flew at Pai, but he was ready with his ice fan. He threw the fan at the tidal wave, freezing it where it stood. Retasu raised her flute to her lips once more and shouted, "Healing Wave!" Healing waters, summoned by her flute playing, rushed down on her fallen comrades, waking them up. Berri stood. "Field Medic!" She shouted, slashing her sword at the forms of Zakuro and Minto. The earth and air guardians stood. "You picked the wrong people to mess with," Minto said, glaring at the older alien. Pai kept his expression stoical and held both his fans. "I'm ready for you," Pai spoke.

"Absorption!" Ringo cried. Her mirror absorbed the attack. Ringo's mirror glowed and pulled away from her hands. It glowed and reshaped itself into a gold hand bell with a loop where the handle should have been. A shining ruby ribbon was threaded through the loop and knotted. Ringo grabbed the ribbon and shouted, "Poison Wave!" The bell clanged loudly and the air around Taruto turned a dark scarlet. Taruto clutched his head and dropped to the ground, excaping the venomous air. Sango pointed her staff at Taruto and shouted, "Heart of Ice!" Her crystal pulsed and a herat shaped chunk of ice formed inside it. A flurry of small snowflakes accompanied it as she released. It careened toward the fallen alien. Taruto jumped up and dodged just in time, but the heart hit his leg, causing it to freeze over. "Yeow!" Taruto yelped and looked down at his leg, then glared at Sango. "You'll pay for this, old hag!" He shouted.

Berri shouted, "Field Medic, level up!" Her sword glowed and split in half. It formed two swirling orbs, a stormy black one and one a lit with white light. Pai smirked and a large ball of black energy formed between his hands with purple energy crackling around it. "Berri, get back!" Minto shouted. Pai smiled. "Life Steal!" He shouted. Berri countered the long black attack by shouted, "Life Steal!" Her black orb flew in front of her and released a wave of energy like Pai's, but crackling with thing lime green shoots of lightening. The two attacks met a stalemate. Pai and Berri's faces were strewn with determination. Each pushed harder, but nothing gave: they were too evenly matched. "Time to unbalance the odds," Zakuro said and held out her Rose Blade. "Rose Blade, level up!" Her sword shattered into five pieces which shrunk to the size of playing cards. They flew by Zakuro and settled in her hands: the Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Two of Clubs, and a Joker. "Iris Fold!" Zakuro shouted. Her cards glowed bright purple and flew at Pai. Three of the cards shot through his clothes, the fourth cut his arm and the Joker cut his shirt. He closed his eyes in pain and Berri saw her opening. She pushed harder with her magic and her attack crushed Pai's.

_Two angel stood at the edge of Heaven, looking down on the battle taking place below them. They watched the guardians figh the invaders and saw every time they lost or won a small part of it. "These things do not bode well," Gabriel said to his couterpart. "I agree, Gabriel. If only we had been allowed to do our job," His counterpart replied. Gabriel's friend had long blonde hair and cold blue eyes accompanied by pale skin. "I know. But they are not humans; they are not yours to judge," Gabriel replied. His friend nodded. "I know, Gabriel, I know . . ."_

_Lucifer watched the battle through hard eyes. These other two that the green haired one had brought were good. Maybe Deep Blue should appear to them . . . Lucifer chased the thought away. Only when the time was right would he reveal himself, but he would need a powerful body. TheRuler of the Underworldsat complecently, watching the battle on the earth's crust. _


	2. Mysterious Prince Charming

**Epic Battle**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Prince Charming**

Ichigo found that Kish had teleported her to the top of a large stone structure. "This is where we first met," Kish said, still holding her. Ichigo broke free and jumped down. Kish leaped down after her. "Ichigo, you're not getting away from me. Ichigo unwillingly yawned. _Darn it, time for my nap_, she thought. She began to sprint down the village. Kish stormed after her. Ichigo's limbs began to feel heavy and she lost her transformation. Kish smiled. Ichigo turned into an alley and sprint down it, but found herself at a dead end. Kish cornered her there and said, "You're powerless in this form, Koneko-chan." Ichigo felt herself yawn again. She stretched out her limbs, as dead as they were. Kish's golden eyes glowed eerily and a green orb appeared in his hands. "Thorn Prison!" He shouted. thorny vines shot up from the ground and curled around Ichigo's wrists and ankles. Other vines curled up around her body, making movement impossible without great pain. Ichigo's eyes drooped as Kish took off and the vines brought her after him. She fell asleep from exhaustion and sleepiness before they had reached their destination.

Kish brought her back to the large stone structure turned to face her. "Now, Ichigo, I want you to marry -- hey! Why are you sleeping?" He shouted. He floated up to her and kissed her. Ichigo didn't move a muscle. "Ichigo, wake up," Kish said. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up, Ichigo!" Kish shouted, shaking her shoulders. Ichigo moaned and turned her head to the other side. Kish glared at her and released her from the vines, so that she dropped to the ground. Ichigo rubbed her head. "Oh, come on, Ryou! I know I was sleeping, but you didn't have to pull me outta bed!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing her head. Then she opened her eyes and saw Kish. "You sleep in the same bed as Ryou?" Kish shouted angrily. "No, what made you think that?" Ichigo defended herself. "I just sleep in the same room!" Ichigo explained. Kish shrugged. "It doesn't matter because you are going to marry me," Kish said. "What?" Ichigo shouted, scandalized at the thought. Kish pounced on her and said, "I love you, Koneko-chan, and I want you to be mine." Ichigo glared. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asked. "Because I have come up with a fool proof plan to destroythe humans," Kish answered and looked at Ichigo. He walked up to her and she turned away. He placed his hand beneath her chin and pulled her up to look at him. "But don't worry, Koneko-chan, I'll save you from it," he answered and kissed her. Ichigo slapped him and backed away. "I can never love you , and Iwill certainlynever marry you," She said determinedly.Kish summoned his dragon swords. He held them across her neck. "Marry me, or I'll kill you," he threatened. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I said _no_." "Koneko-chan, please," Kish begged. Ichigo shook her head. Kish's eyes narrowed, "Then DIE!" He raised one of his swords and brought it down.

Ichigo braced for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a double edged longsword. It threw Ichigo's death back and Kish got off of Ichigo. The magenta haired girl stood and looked up at her savior. He was a tall alien with long blonde hair, like the sun. He had crystal blue eyes, clear as the sky. He was taller than Ichigo and wore a cerulean blue yukata (it's a robe much like a kimono, only made for guys)and black boots. He pushed Ichigo behind him and glared at Kish. "Who are you?" Kish asked angrily. "I am the Blue Knight, Protector of the Fire Guardian, Ichigo," he answered. "Give Ichigo back," Kish hissed. When the Blue Knight made no move to do as Kish bid, the green haired alien shouted, "Dragon Swords!" And he attacked. Ichigo's protector'ssword glowed bright blue as he swung and blocked Kish's attack. He swung again and knocked Kish away. Kish glared at him, and he glared back. The green haired alien vanished. The Blue Knight turned to Ichigo. "Are you all right?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. The Blue Knight smiled and Ichigo blushed. He scooped her up bridal style and flew away from the battle site.

Ichigo looked up at her protector. "Thank you, for saving me," Ichigo said. The Blue Knight nodded. "You're welcome, Ichigo." "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "Home," he answered. Ichigo nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "Are you really my protector?" Ichigo asked. "Yes. That is my will and my duty, to protect you when you are in danger," the knight answered. "You're voice, it sounds familiar. Do I know you?" Ichigo asked. The Blue Knight stayed slient and touched the ground in front of her house. "This is your home, is it not?" Ichigo's protector asked. Ichigo nodded. "It is," She answered. The Blue Knight nodded and flew off. Ichigo looked at his vanishing figure and said to herself, "I hope I see you again, my mysterious Prince Charming."

Then she head a loud explosion and remembered about Kish's comrades. She walked through the house out back, where she found the guardians intently watching the battle. "Hey guys," She said, surprising them. Ryou turned on her, "What are you doing? Transform and get out there!" Ichigo nodded. "Strawberry Transformation!" She shouted. The familiar pink mist surrounded her and she became Ichigo, Guardian of Fire. A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her from going out. "Use a combination attack," Ryou said. "How do I do that?" Ichigo asked. "Sense the powers of the others and use them," Ryou said. Ichigo nodded at the vague description. The pink haired cat girl bounded out to the battle arena. She let herself drift, searching for the powers of the other guardians. She only felt air and water, the only two whose basic level attacks she had used. "Ryou, I can only sense two of the powers!" Ichigo called. "Use them," Ryou urged. "How?" Ichigo asked. "Let them both flow through your fire and the rest will come naturally," Ryou shouted back. Ichigo nodded and released her fire. It called the air and water to it. She let the two powers in and absorbed them. They swirled around inside her and condensed into a physical form in front of her. Ichigo's two fire balls swirled around the mass.

Retasu and Minto felt as though they were being drained of their power. "Zakuro, something's wrong," Minto called. "What is it?" Zakuro asked. "I don't know, but it's happening to me, too," Retasu replied for Minto. "Ichigo's going to use a new attack, stand by her!" Berri shouted. "We can keep him busy," Zakuro said, referring to Pai. Retasu and Minto nodded. They weakly walked toward Ichigo and stood by her side.

Pai turned to attack Retasu and Minto and shouted, "Windy Ice Fan!" but Zakuro shouted, "Rose Whip!" Her cards glowed and combined into a purple ninetail whip and she captured Pai attack. "Thanks for the power!" Zakuro called, then shouted, "Iris Fold, level up!" Her whip pulled itself apart into the five playing cards, then combined into a long stemmed rose. The emerald stem had eight thorns on it and one detailed leaf. The rose itself was only a bud, made from a sparkling royal purple gem. "Rose Tomb!" Zakuro shouted. The rose but opened and purple and black sparkles flew out and planted htemselves in the ground around Pai. Thorny rose stem vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Pai, encasing him in a thorny tomb. "Windy Thunder Fan!" Pai shouted and burst through the foliage surrounding him.

Ichigo's fire balls swirled up in the sky guiding Ichigo tothe ball of power. The ballglowed brightly and condensedinto a large pink heart shaped ring. Golden bells were tied on with milky amethyst ribbons. Ichigo jumped up after it. Minto used her power to lift herself and Retasu up after Ichigo. The fire guardian flew through the murkey clouds and grasped the new weapon.At her touch, itglowed white. Ichigo glowed fiery red and Minto glowed a sapphire blue as she gripped her glowing silver and sapphire sais. Retasu glowed bright emeraldas she held hersiver flute up to her lips. Ichigo's fire balls vanished into the center of the new heart shape wepaon.

"Thorn Wrap!" Taruto shouted, summing his large club again. Thorns shot up fromt he ground and leaped after all three of the guardians. "Absorption!" Ringo shouted. Her bell glowed and absorbed the two vines that were after her. Sango held her staff high and shouted, "Snowball!" The crystal pulsed and large boulders of snow and ice flew down, crushing and freezing the vines after her. Purin jumped up and vaulted behind Taruto. "Hey!" He shouted. The vines knocked him over and Purin dropped lightly to the ground and summer saulted. She landed back to back with Sango. Taruto freed himself from his vines and sent them after the duo. Sango struck one with her staff and it froze over. Purin raised her tambourine and shouted, "Shockwave!" A large expansion of electricity and lightening condensed and rolled over five more of the thorny vines. Sango beat down the rest on her side. Taruto summoned his stormy grey ball of magic and shouted, "Suffocation Cocoon!" The malicious cocoon sped toward Sango and Purin, but Ringo jumped up and shotued, "Absorption!"Her bell pulsed again and she shouted, "Poison Wave, level up!" Her bell glowed and turned the large energy from the Suffocation Cocoon and thorn wrap into bright red energy she could use. The bell shrunk into a diamond-cut (That sort of cut is the kind jewelers use on diamonds for wedding rings) ruby. It floated in Ringo's hand and she shouted, "Snake Fire!" The gem glowed and evaporated into a large red smoke that smelled of apples. The image of a snake was seen then it all turned to fire and rushed at Taruto. "Thorn Wrap!" The younger alien shouted and deflected most of the attack. The rest of it hit him and melted his leg.

Ap owerful tornado of whirling winds surrounded Ichigo, Minto, and Retasu. Firetwirled up through the eye of the storminto the clouds.Retasu played her flute and clear healing waters turned murkey combining with the turmoiled wind, turning thewhirling winds into a hurricane. Minto slashed the powerful destructive windswith her pulsing sais and reversed the healing effects of the water and Ichigoshouted, "Strawberry Surprise!" The scent of freshstrawberries filled the air and the firey hurricane scooped up the two alien invaders, tossing htem and bruising them and scorching them. Taruto yelped out in pain and both he and Pai teleported out. The attack evaporated as though sensing the aliens were gone. Ichigo, Minto, and Retasu landed on the ground not far away. The new weapon vanished and Ichigo's balls came back in a flurry of fire.

"Wow, Ichigo! That was so cool, na no da!" Purin shouted and clapped. Sango stood tall and smiled, a small red blot formed on her arm. Kaito rushed to her side. "Sango, you've been cut, it needs to be treated," Kaito said. Sango nodded and walked inside. Ringo bounced around happily with Purin. Mashio and Kyou tried to calm them down and get them inside. Zakuro felt faint and detransformed. Toshino appeared by her side and she let her twin help her inside. Tasuku lifted Berri up and spun her in a circle before hugging her. Berri giggled and the pair vanished inside. Minto, Retasu and Ichigo were met by Keiichiero, Yukitto, and Ryou. Keiichiero and Yuki congradulated the trio. "Ryou, I've got bad news," Ichigo said. Ryou nodded and pulled her away from their comrades. "What is it?" Ryou asked. "Kish said that they had come up with a fool proof plan. They've got some large destructive weapon," Ichigo imparted. Ryou nodded. "We've got to find out what it is. Do you think you could get it out of him?" Ryou asked. Ichigo shook her head, "He wouldn't tell me for the world." Ryou nodded. "What if you turned to their side?" He asked. Ichigo shook her head. "No way am I gonna do that." "You're right. That's giving you too much credit. Maybe Retasu could," Ryou said thoughtfully. "Retasu?" Ichigo asked. Ryou shook his head. "Ask Minto. Anyway, if she could get in and get the info, that'd be great," Ryou said. Ichigo shook her head. "None of us are going up there," Ichigo said firmly. Ryou sighed. "Then we'll have to get the combination attacks down." "So we will," Ichigo said as the pair walked into the house.

_Gabriel and his counterpart looked down on the mortals. "'tis a great shame. The greatest battle in all of history is about to begin and no one will remember it in the years to come," Gabriel sighed. His partner nodded. "They will be remembered in Heaven's archives," he said. "But the mortals, they will know nothing of it. And think of the ones who have to fight the battle . . ." Gabriel sighed. "There is nothing we can do, Gabriel," his comrade sighed. They both looked down sadly on the earth. "If only they would let the others know, but then, all those others would die," Gabriel said. "It would be best not to include the other mortals, even if only to save their small lives," his partner said._

_Lucifer smiled. He had found the body he would use. It was strong and powerful and looked like the invaders' bodies. He must locate the owner of the body. He must locate this . . . Blue Knight. Lucifer cackled evilly and rubbed his hands together. He floated through the roof of his abode and ghosted onto the crust. The body he sought would not be found near the guardians, he knew that much. Lucifer's eyes glowed red and he floated through time. The Ruler of Hell watched his spinach headed alien lose to the one he sought. _Pitiful, really_, Lucifer thought. He followed the Blue Knight to the guardians' home, watched the encounter with the Fire Guardian, then followed the Blue Knight as he left. _

_Lucifer trailed the alien entity to the village where he glowed. Lucifer smiled. Perfect. He'd slip into the body and take possession as the boy transformed, then he'd twist the powers to match his own and show the alien scum Deep Blue. Lucifer cackled again and sank below the crust down to his kingdom of suffering and pain._


	3. Doomsday Plot

**Epic Battle **

**Chapter 3: Doomsday Plot**

Ichigo lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Ryou paced the floor. He stopped and finally said, "I think it has to do with the cherima anima." "You mean the mutant animals?" Ichigo asked. "Yes," Ryou said and sat down. He raked his finger through his hair. "I just can't figure out what it is," He frustratedly commented. "I see," Ichigo replied and continued staring at the ceiling. There came a crash from the kitchen and Keiichiero stormed by the door grumbling about something. Ichigo and Ryou watched Keiichiero pass, surprised that he was in a such a dark mood. Ryou and Ichigo looked at each other, then sniffed the air. The smokey scent sauntered in and there was a cry of, "Healing Wave!" Then Minto stormed by their room and some shouting and more crashes were heard. Ichigo sat up and Ryou raised his eyebrows. Then Minto stormed back across, followed by a green mist and leaving a trail of crystallic water across the floor. A more than slightly disgruntled Retasu and an aggrivated Yukitto poked their heads into the room. "We need to go shopping for food, do you want to come, Ichigo?" Retasu asked in a bittersweet voice. Ichigo jumped up and onto the floor. "Sure," She said and followed the pair out the door. "See 'ya, Ryou," Ichigo called over her shoulder. Ryou nodded and fell back on his bed, wondering at the strange events of the morning.

Ichigo, Retasu, and Yuki walked to the village in silence. "So, what happened in the kitchen?" Ichigo asked. Yuki glanced at Retasu, as though daring her to say something. Retasu shook her head. "It was nothing. Blame Yuki and Minto," Retasu said. Ichigo stayed quiet until they entered the small village that had once been Ichigo's home. She looked at the stone and wood houses, remembering. Ichigo thought about Masaya, and, as if on cue, he appeared. "Hey Ichigo," He greeted her. Retasu looked on with mild interest. Yuki nudged her and she faced forward. "Hey, Masaya," Ichigo replied. "Can we go for a walk?" Masaya asked. "Sure," Ichigo replied. "Retasu, Yuki; you guys can go on, I'll go back when I'm done," Ichigo said. Retasu and Yuki nodded and watched Ichigo and Masaya walk off. "Come on, Yuki, we _have _to follow them, please?" Retasu begged. Yuki shook his head. "After shopping," He said as they approached the noisy crowds of the marketplace. Retasu sighed, but went along with what Yuki said.

Ichigo and Masaya quietly walked down the path, the opposite way Retasu and Yuki were going. Ichigo felt tense and slightly giddy at the thought of being with Masaya and walking with him alone. He suddenly turned down a dirt path which rarely anyone used. "Masaya, where are we going?" Ichigo asked. Masaya smiled gently. "You'll see," he said. A comfortable wind breezed by the couple as they walked. The path led to a beautiful garden with flowers blooming in all shades of purple, blue, green, and scarlet. Ichigo involuntarily gasped at the beauty. Masaya smiled gently. "I knew you'd like it," He commented. "Ichigo, what would you do if the one you loved was in danger?" He suddenly asked. Ichigo turned to face him, but he was gazing into the distance. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"If the one you loved was going to die, what would you do?" Masaya asked. "I would fight for them," Ichigo answered. Masaya nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought you'd say," He commented. He looked down at the ground, then at Ichigo. "Let's walk," He said. They continued down a path lined by shruberies. After a while, Masaya continued talking. "What would you do if you knew your love was going to die?" Masaya asked. Ichigo looked up at him, wondering what brought on this type of question. "I would warn them, fight for them," Ichigo replied. Masaya nodded. "What if it meant you yourself would die? Would you still fight?" Masaya asked, looking down at her. "O- of course I would," Ichigo said and looked up at him. Masaya looked into her bright pink eyes and she into his soft brown eyes. They stayed in that position for a while.

A large object drifte din front of the sun, blocking all light. Ichigo's pupils expanded and she could see faint outlines of object, mere shadows against blackness. "Ichigo?" Masaya called. "Masaya?" Ichigo asked and turned to meet the sound of his voice. Hands slipped around her waist. "Ichigo, is this you?" Masaya's voice asked. "H- hai," Ichigo replied, blushing in teh dark. She felt her cat ears pop out in the darkness, but felt somewhat safe, konwing Masaya couldn't see them. Masaya's hand felt her hand and he clasped it. His arms retracted from her waist and Ichigo smiled in the darkness. "What do you think is causing the dark?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know, Ichigo," Masaya replied. Then there was slience. A shadow moved in the darkness, it looked strange. The shadow had pointy ears, and a strange form. She rubbed her eyes, but it passed her again. "Masaya, I think there's something out there," Ichigo trembled. "I don't see anything," Masaya's voice replied. A swoosh of air ran past the cat girl. "Masaya, something just passed by me," Ichigo trembled. Then there was a thunking sound and Masaya's hand slipped out of hers. "Masaya?" Ichigo asked into the darkness. She heard nothing and became scared. "Wh- who's out there?" She demanded.

Warm arms slipped around her waist, and lifted her into the air. "It's just me, koneko-chan," came a sinister voice. A familiar sinister voice. Ichigo glared into the darkness. "Kish, you let me down this instant!" She demanded. Instead of letting her go, the alien's arms held her closer. "No, I won't do that, Koneko-chan. You'd be dashed to bits on the ground, and I don't want that," Kish said. Ichigo pouted. "Now, now. Don't pout, Koneko-chan. We'll be to our destination soon." Ichigo glared into the darkness and pouted some. A small part of her wanted to know where they were going. She quickly shoved that part down. "Don't you want to know where we're going, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked. Then Ichigo realized that he hadn't tried to kiss her yet. So instead of giving him an answer, she asked, "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" She sensed that Kish was a little surprised. "Aww, does the kitty miss my kisses?" Kish asked the air. "No! I didn't mean it that way!" Ichigo yelled. Kish chuckled and she could imagine him smirking at her. Ichigo felt the wind stop rushing by her as they slowed to a stop. "Put me down _now _!" Ichigo demanded again. The sun began to show from behind the thing as it moved across the sky.

In the dim lighting, Ichigo made out that Kish was standing atop a building and that the thing in front of the sun looked like a cocoon. "Ah, I see you've spotted my creation," Kish commented. Ichigo twisted around to look at him. "You created that?" She asked. "Yes, indeed I did. It's a venom cocoon. When it hatches the bug inside will spread venomous poison throughout Tokyo and kill everyone! Except you, Koneko-chan. I'll save you from that fate and you can live with me," Kish said and smiled at her. "But I don't want that. I don't want to live with you knowing that my world is destroyed and that you caused it. I don't want to live in a world without humans or human things. I couldn't live like that knowing that I should've died with my race," Ichigo cried and struggled to get away. Kish gently set her on the ground. "And what would you do, kill yourself?" Kish asked. "I would if that were the only alternative," Ichigo said. Kish shook his head. "No, koneko-chan, you wouldn't. You love life too much to willingly give it up," Kish said, keeping his arms around her. Ichigo broke free and ran to the edge, and jumped. "Thorn wrap!" Kish shouted, spreading his hand toward Ichigo. Thorny vines reached out and wrapped around her, bringing her back to Kish before she had even begun to fall. The thorny vines brought Ichigo close to Kish and he held her chin in the crook of her finger. "You're not getting away that easily," Kish said and kissed her. Ichigo tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist and thin thorny vines curled around it and her other wrist also. She tried to pull away, but the thorns dug into her wrists, drawing blood. "Aah!" She cried out. She thought of kicking Kish, but as the thought entered her head, vines snaked around her ankles, binding her legs. "Kish! Let me go!" Ichigo shouted. Kish shook his green head. "No, no Koneko-chan, not right now." Then he moved closer to her, pressing up against her. "Right now, you're mine," He said and kissed her. Ichigo's body tensed as Kish snaked his arms around her neck and played with her hair.

The ground behind them exploded and Kish broke off the kiss. Ichigo opened her tightly shut eyes and looked over as Kish did. Masaya floated up through the dusty smoke and rubble. "Do not harm my princess," Masaya said. Kish glared. "She's mine now!" He growled at Masaya. Masaya looked up at the girl held by thorns. "Let my princess go," Masaya commanded. "No," Kish said resoloutly. Then, before Ichigo and Kish's eyes, Masaya transformed. His hair turned a shiny gold and grew into a long ponytail. His eyes flash brown, then bright crystal blue. His clothes glowed bright, then morphed into the yukata he had been in when he saved Ichigo last. A double edged long sword glowed and appeared in his hand. It was made of a shining blue metal Ichigo had not noticed last time. The hilt was decorate with blue and black stones. The blue knight held it pointed at Kish. "So your boyfriend is your 'protector'?" Kish asked. "Don't hurt him!" Ichigo immediately shouted. "You're in love with him right?" Kish asked, ignoring Ichigo's plea. She immediately blushed. "As I thought. So if I kill him you can love me!" Kish said happily. "What? No! Don't kill Masaya-kun!" Ichigo shouted. "But you won't love me if I don't. Gomen, koneko-chan," Kish said and pecked her on the cheek. Then he turned to the blue knight. "Get away from Ichigo," The knight commanded. "Dragon Swords!" Kish shouted. His dual swords glowed and appeared in his hands. The blue knight and Kish eyed each other. Each daring the other to make the first move.

Finally Kish lunged at Masaya. "Masaya!" Ichigo shouted. But he already knew. He jumped up and dodged the attack and landed behind Kish. He swung with his sword and the alien blocked and parried. The blue knight loped and struck, driving Kish back. The alien let off a series of lunges, forcing the knight on the defensive. The alien forced the blue knight back to the edge. Ichigo struggled to break free and the thorn vines finally broke. As she dropped to the ground, she was about to transform when two sets of hands grabbed her arms, pulling her back. "Let me go!" Ichigo screamed and looked back to see the two aliens from before. "Wait and watch," Pai commanded. "And stop struggling you old hag!" The younger shouted. The blue knight's concentration broke as he looked to see what was happening to Ichigo. Kish took the opportunity to strike at the knight's arm. Blood seeped through the cut cloth. "Masaya!" Ichigo shouted, struggling to run to him. The blue knight cried out in anguish. "Kish! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Ichigo cried. Two tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Stop talking, old hag! You're distracting them!" Taruto shouted at her. Then, under his breath, he mumbled, "I don't know why Kish likes you." Ichigo struggled harder, trying to break free. Pai and Taruto gripped her harder. "Don't cry, Koneko-chan. I'll finish him off quickly," Kish assured her. "No!" Ichigo screamed. More tears ran down her cheeks. The blue knight looked at her and his eyes filled with resolve.

With his unharmed arm, the knight raised his sword. "Cerulean Lightening Flood!" He shouted. His blue blade glowed brightly and mystical black writing appeared in the air. Then smoking drops of rain dropped down from the dimly lit sky. Black and purple lightening struck down at Kish and the blue knight slash at him with his sword. Kish jumped back and dodged the first sword attack and lightening. The second bolt hit him, causing him to yell out in pain. Then the sword slashed at him and he teleported out, but not in time. The sword cut his arm. The blue knight's hair slowly began turning black and his eyes glowed. Ichigo finally broke free from Pai and Taruto. "Masaya-kun!" She shouted and hugged him. "Don't kill Kish!" She pleaded. The battered alien reappeared near Taruto and Pai. He noticed the black roots of hair and how the knight's eyes were glowing. He smiled to himself. The blue knight looked down at Ichigo's tear-stained face and his eyes softened. The lightening storm dissapated and the black roots of his hair turned shining gold. His eyes stopped glowing and he placed his arms around Ichigo. "Leave us, now," The blue knight said to Kish. The green haired alien smirked and knelt to the blue knight. "Yes, but I will be back, Deep Blue-sama," He said. Pai and Taruto, who had also seen everything, knelt as Kish did. "What do you mean, 'Deep Blue'?" Ichigo asked. Kish looked up at her. "You'll see soon enough, Koneko-chan. You'll see soon enough," He told her and the alien trio teleported out.

Ichigo and the blue knight stood there for a moment. Then, the blue knight silently picked Ichigo up. She leaned her head against his chest as they flew. "Masaya?" She asked. The blue knight's crystal eyes looked down at her. "Yes?" He asked. "Thank you," Ichigo said and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. The knight smiled softly. "You're welcome, Ichigo," He said.

_"What will you do, once they come up?" Gabriel asked. His friend shook his blonde hair. "As of yet I do not know," He replied. "Six of them are tied to your fate, you know," Gabriel said. The friend nodded. "Yes, I know. 'Twill be a trial for both them and the inner circle," The other angel replied. The two angels sat in silence. They watched the battle unfold below and saw how much in danger the protector had been in. " 'tis a good thing the protector is so strong in that form," The other angel commented. "Yes, it is. But that presence down there, in him. I did not sense Lucifer. It was another," Gabriel noticed. The other nodded. "I felt it too. But if it is not the work of the fallen, then who is it?"_

_Lucifer traveled up to take a front row seat for the battle. He saw how it went and, at the end, at once realized that some other being was inside the boy. The boy was not merely the protector. There was something darker inside him. Something trying to get loose, to be free. But because it was inside the boy, it must be powerful. Lucifer did not know if he wanted to release it or kill the boy before it could come out. He watched as his alien minions bowed to the boy, calling him, "Deep Blue". The ruler frowned. This was not a good sign. Deep Blue was Lucifer, not someone else. He frowned, puzzled. "It seems, that there is another player in this game," Lucifer said to himself. He watched the boy and the fire guardian vanish into the dim darkness._


	4. Epic Battle

**Epic Battle**

**Chapter 4: Dark Roots**

Ryou woke up from a mid day nap with the idea that Ichigo was in some sort of danger. His fears turned to restlessness as he paced the floor. Keichiero looked in. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I don't know. I have this feeling that Ichigo's in danger," Ryou answered. "That's not good," Keichiero commented. Minto, who had been walking by and had heard most of the conversation, opened the door all the way and said, "Wait a few minutes, Retasu and Yuki should be home any minute with Ichigo and the groceries." Ryou made an annoyed grunt and began pacing again. Minto and Keichiero, having nothing else to do, stood there watching him.

Ryou was not set to any sort of rest when Retasu and Yuki came bursting in through the front door, panting. Minto and Keichiero stepped fully into Ryou and Ichigo's room to make space for Retasu and Yuki. "Ryou . . ." Retasu panted. "The sky's . . . gone dark," Yuki gasped, trying to regain his breath. "Ichigo . . . taken away . . .Kisshu," Retasu gasped, then dropped the groceries on the floor as she fainted. Yuki glanced at her. "Not . . . good," He commented as he too took to the blackness of unconciousness. "Minto, Keichiero, alert the others. I'll take care of Retasu and Yuki," Ryou commanded. Minto and Keichiero nodded and dashed out of the room. Ryou dragged Retasu up to Ichigo's bed and laid her down on it. Ryou dragged Yuki's body to his own bed across from Ichigo's and placed him in it. Then he dashed off for the front door.

Outside, he met the others. "Something's wrong and we have to find Ichigo. We're going to the market and see where we go from there," Ryou said. Ringo, Minto, Zakuro, Berry, Purin, and Sango transformed. "Come on, let's go save Ichigo!" Minto cried and flew off toward the market. The rest of the guardians followed with the watchers behind them. They were into the town and Minto suddenly came to a screeching halt. "Stop!" She shouted. Purin and Ringo, who had been right behind her, collided into Minto.

"Guys? What're you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone looked up. Ichigo was in the arms of the Blue Knight. "We came to rescue you, but it seems as though he's taken care of it. But now we need to defeat whatever's causing this darkness and heat," Minto explained. The Blue Knight landed near Minto and Ichigo hopped down beside him. "Well then, what're we waiting for?" Ichigo asked. "Good, let's go!" Minto said and took off again. Ichigo ran up beside her with the Blue Knight. "Minto, do you know where we're going?" Ichigo asked. Minto shook her head. "I don't have the least idea," She confided. "All right. Turn left," Ichigo directed. The group quickly changed direction. Now Ichigo's eyes could see the faint outline of the object she had seen before. "It's straight ahead," Ichigo said. "Whatever you say," Minto commented. "Hey Minto, can you speed us up a bit?" Ichigo asked. "Sure thing," Minto replied. She raised her sais in front of her face and shouted, "Whirlwind!" as her silver and sapphire sais glowed, she hit the ground. Winds rushed up around them and behind them, speeding their travel and fairly lifting them off their feet. "This is cool, na no da!" Purin exclaimed as she caught up with the fire and air guardians.

They jumped up atop a large building and were soon running and leaping across rooftops, leaving the watchers to find their own way. The black thing loomed ahead and the girls saw that it was a large cocoon. Ichigo's balls burned brighter as she prepared to attack the cocoon. They swirled around her, leaving bright trails in the dark. "Blaze!" She shouted. The balls went zooming toward the large black cocoon, but another voice shouted, "Windy thunder fan!" Thick blazing crackles of thunder struck from the sky above and dissapated Ichigo's attack. Her red orbs turned bright gold, then smoking black. They trailed back to her.

Minto flew up in the air and Purin rang her tambourine and shouted, "Whirlwind!" The air coursed through her veins, striking her cold, but the cold also gave her a new vivacity. A wind swirled around Purin as she jumped up ito it and flew up to Minto. "This is an interesting development," Pai commented as he descended through the black omnious clouds.

"If by interesting, you mean dangerous, you got it right, bucko," Minto said. She raised her sais and shouted, "Wind Storm!" The wind swirled dangerously around Minto and gathered around her sais. The sapphire veins pulsed brightly with power. She twirled in the air and slash toward Pai, releasing what was now a dangerous tornado. It spun toward Pai in all its terrible glory. Then Purin summer saulted and banged her tambourine twice, shouting, "Star Shower!" The gold bells on her tambourine glowed an insanely bright yellow and small star shaped sparkles drifted off and toward Pai. They swirled into the tornado Minto had created and merged with it. "What are you trying to do? Blind me?" Pai asked in all seriousness. But as the tornado swirled around him, he raised his fan and shouted, "Windy Thunder Fan!" The thick bolts of thunder gathered at the fan and exploded around him, but instead of taking out the attack, it charged the tornado with powerful electricity. Lightening bolts shot out from random places, striking anything and everything in its way.

Pai's eyes widened and Purin's sparkles gathered around him. His fan changed color from bright yellow to icy blue. "Windy Ice Fan!" He shouted. Blue lightening gathered in the fan and swirled around him, forming a thick ice cocoon. The star sparkles formed a large cagelike structure around Pai, then power suddenly pulsed backward and blazed at the back, where a bright sword shot through, going to Pai's spine. But the attack hit the ice, shattering it and dissappearing. "No way!" Purin exclaimed. "Not good," Minto commented as the Wind storm abated and the thunder dwindled away.

Berry and Sango looked at Zakuro and Ringo. "I'm taking Sango up top, maybe we can do something," Berry said as she flapped her large feathery wings. Zakuro nodded. "Go, we'll cover for you," Zakuro said. Zakuro raised her royal purple jewel rose and Ringo raised her sparkling gem. "Whirwind!" The duo shouted. Minto's basic attack lifted them up in the air and they expirienced startling coldness running under their skin. Ringo involuntarily shivered. "It is the power of the wind," Zakuro explained. Ringo nodded and stood straight as the wind flew the upward, behind Berry and Sango. "Not so fast, old hags!" Shouted a peculiarly annoying voice. The shortest alien teleported in front of them. "We're not old hags, you midget!" Ringo shouted. "I am not a midget!" Taruto argued. "Yes you are!" Ringo shouted back. "No, you old hag!" Taruto's face began to turn red with anger. "Midget midget midget!" Ringo shouted. Taruto was hopping up and down on the air. "Suffocation Cocoon!" He shouted. A stormy grey ball of energy formed between his hands and shot out toward Ringo and Zakuro, taking the form of a cocoon. Zakuro threw her rose up in the air and shouted, "Iris Fold!" The rose mulitplied itself and slashed through the cocoon, unraveling the malevolent stormy magic. Taruto hopped up and down like a troll. The original purple rose flew back to Zakuro.

Berry and Sango flew higher and higher up toward the top of the cocoon. "Not so fast," Said a voice from beside them. Sango's head turned toward the voice, but Berry kept on flying, hoping to outrun the enemy. Kish teleported in front of them. "Didn't you hear me, I said stop!" He fairly shouted at them. Berry dodged around him and continued toward the top. Kish growled and shouted, "Dragon Swords!" Twin sword glowed and appeared in his hands. He flew after them, slashing as soon as he percieved they were in range. Sango lifted her feet and tried to dodge the swords. One cut into her pale aquamarine boot, nearly slicing her heel. She pointed her staff as Kish and shouted, "Snowball!" A hail of small rocks surrounded by snow drove down on Kish. He teleported out of the attack and appeared beside Berry. The angel girl barely cast a glance at him. "Time for you to learn the meaning of stop," Kish commented as he raised his swords to attack her. Berry looked up to the top of the cocoon and shouted, "Catch!" She swung Sango back and threw the ice guardian up in the air and spun out of the way of Kish's attack. Sango flipped through the air toward the top of the cocoon. She was zooming strainght toward the cocoon. She braced for impact, but then felt strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and looked up into the icy coolness of the Blue Knight's eyes. She blushed and the Blue Knight set her down on top of the cocoon. "Nice catch, Masaya. Sango, are you all right?" Ichigo asked. Sango nodded and looked toward Berry.

Berry ducked under Kish's next thrust and gathered her orbs. They glowed bright gold and melded together, forming a long shining sword. Kish raised his eyebrows, surprised. Berry slashed toward him and he parried, then struck. Berry slid to the side, dodging the blow, and slashed at Kish's feet. Kish flew up and Berry pursued him. He dodged through the darkened clouds and led her over by Pai. Then Kish swooped in front of Pai, and Berry flew closely after him, but screamed as an ice blast hit her. It exploded over her and encased her in ice. "Berry!" Minto and Purin shouted. Pai shrugged. "Not what I was aiming for, but it works all the same."

Then there was a rumbling as the cocoon began bulging and moving. Sango raised her staff and shouted, "Glacier Strike, level up!" small cracks appeared in the oversize cocoon as Sango was lifted off the cocoon. Her staff glowed bright aquamarine and floated in front of her. It split and formed itself, developing into four bracelets of pure ice. Two slid onto her slim wrists and the other two slid onto her ankles. Sango shouted, "Freeze!" Beams of white light shot out of the newly formed bracelets and one by one focused on the cocoon. Beams of black light were coming out from the cocoon now. Once all the beams of Sango's white light were focused, there came a large blast of aquamarine color energy. It blasted Sango back into Ichigo and the Blue Knight and threw all three of them back. The power surged around the cocoon and coursed through it, freezing the dangerous object. Sango then began to fall from the air. As she did so, white sparkles gathered around her ankles and mini wings of ice formed on her anklets. They glowed with an inner light and Sango stopped falling. She floated gently on the air and moved back up toward Ichigo and the Blue Knight.

Pai, Kish, and Taruto glared at Sango, each thinking devious thoughts at her. They zoomed up toward the iced cocoon. Instantly, the other guardians jumped up after them. Kish turned around and flew backwards. He pointed his swords at the pursuing guardians and shouted, "Dragon's Breath!" Fire spun out of the swords and blazed toward the guardians. Ringo dashed up front and held up her gem. "Reflect!" She shouted. The gem pulsed and red energy shot out and formed a small wall in front of her. The fire hit the shield, and was reflected back toward Kish. Kish, Taruto, and Pai dodged the firey column of death and Kish smirked at the guardians. "Thanks for your help!" He said. Ringo gasped and hit herself on the forehead. The fire struck the cocoon, completely melting it. Black mist slowly seeped into the air and curled upward like smoke. Black lights burst out of the cocoon, creating voids where the light struck and object. Ichigo leaped into action. The balls twirled around her, ablaze with her fiery power, fully recharged and ready to go. Purin felt fire rushing through her veins and zoomed up toward Ichigo on her whirlwind. Purin tossed up her golden tambourine and it hung suspended between Ichigo and Purin. Ichigo fire balls zoomed around the two in dizzying circles too fast for the eye to see. Ichigo and Purin clasped hands with each other and a fiery golden ball of magic formed between them. It grew out and around Ichigo and Purin, sealing them inside. But it kept on growing with Ichigo's fireballs creating a ring of fire around it. Finally Purin raised her tambourine and shouted, "Firelight!" The redgold ball exploded in a mushroom of light. The voids created by the black lights of the cocoon vanished and the malicious smoke dissappated. Ichigo and Purin hung in the air before slowly sinking to the ground, exhausted.

Minto, Zakuro, Sango, and Ringo stared around them in shock. The sunlight had been restored to them, but then they looked around for the cocoon. It had burst the same time as the light had exploded and now only shreds of it remained. Instead, a giant moth stood atop the ground. It screeched for all it's worth as the light it was greeted by. The guardians covered their ears and almost joined the bug in screaming. Kish, Pai, and Taruto smirked. "When this poison anima takes flight, earth will be covered in poison, killing all life on the planet," Taruto said. Then Ichigo felt arms around her waist. "All except Ichigo," Said Kish as he teleported with Ichigo up into the air. The fire guardian was too drained to do anything about it except say, rather slowly, "Kish . . . you baka. . . . Put me down." Kish swung her legs up and placed his arms beneath her knees so he was totally supporting her. "Sad to say, Koneko-chan, but you cannot have your way if you want to live," Kish said, not at all apologetic. Ichigo groaned menacingly at him and crossed her arms, attempting to look cross, but failing miserably at it. "Let her go," The Blue Knight commanded Kish. Kish held the fire guardian tighter and turned away from the protector. "You four! Go after the moth!" The Blue Knight shouted to the four remaining guardians. Zakuro nodded and turned to face the giant predatorial insect.

Kish teleported above the dome, into the sky. The Blue Knight followed in pursuit. "Cerulean Lightening Flood!" He shouted. Kish held Ichigo protectively as the destructive powers hovered over him. He looked back up at the Blue Knight and found the boy's roots turning black. He looked over at the protector's eyes and found them glazed over with red. Kish smiled maliciously. He dodged under the storm and flew beneath the alien protector. "Give Ichigo back!" The protector raged. His eyes fully took on an evil flourescent red. His body arched back as his stormed raged behind him. His hair, once so long and fair, turned a dark evil black and his skin paled to an ivory white. "Ah, so now you show your better self, your dark roots," Pai commented as he joined Kish.

_Gabriel looked down on earth with his fair haired companion. "This presence. It is not the banished one," Gabriel said firmly. "No, Lucifer is not the one down there," The companion agreed. "But what could it be?" Gabriel asked. "Maybe it could have come with the aliens," Gabriel's comrade mused. "Either way, as angels of the Lord we are bound to stop it. It is interfering with the protector and with the guardians. Come, we must go down," Gabriel decided as he stood. He extended a hand toward his friend. "Is the rest of the Inner Circle coming?" Gabriel asked. His compaion shook his head and took Gabriel's hand. "Only Justice," The blonde replied. Gabriel nodded, pulling his friend up. "Then he will know where to find us," Gabriel commented. The blonde one nodded in concurment. "That he will. Now friend Gabriel, let us go," The compaion said. Gabriel nodded and the two angels took off toward earth._

_Lucifer sat upon the darkened clouds, brooding. He had not ordered this. This was not what he wanted. This was not what he had told them to do. He'd told the aliens to wait until his command and that then a plan would be revealed to them. His brow furrowed and her tought. "Apparently, this . . . third player is not of our kind," Lucifer said to himself. He watched as the fully transformed Deep Blue turned to him. His bright red gaze focused on the ruler of the underworld and the ruler held it. "How dare you consider me as one of your kind," It hissed. Lucifer was taken aback. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. The tone was so authoritative, so . . . commanding. This was not good. Lucifer stood and the clouds around him, which, for a few moments, had been white and puffy with sunshine, darkened to a near black and they floated down to Deep Blue. _

_"How dare I?" Lucifer asked. "How dare you. This is not your domain. Leave this place, for it belongs to me!" Lucifer commanded. The alien's piercing gaze hardened. "This planet is not yours. By right it belongs to our race. We were here before humans set foot on earth," Deep Blue replied. "No, you were not. I was here at the beginning of time, at the beginning of life, and you were not. You were nowhere amongst the creations. You were nowhere on the earth. I see everything. I know what happened back then. I know what these puny humans shall never remember. You do not. You are not of this earth. You do not belong here. Now go!" Lucifer commanded the alien. But the blue clad alien ruler did not move a hair. "This planet rightly belongs to the cyniclon race, and we will take it back," He simply said. Lucifer's eyes bulged with anger and his face turned a new shade of red. The ground rumbled and the ground exploded as creatures from Hell flooded onto the earth's surface. Gremlins and goblins, devils and snakes. They all flooded onto the earth's crust, ready to wage war against the aliens._

_As they prepared to attack, a new voice entered the game. "Lucifer, peace!" Shouted a masculine voice. Lucifer looked up at the clouds of the storm behind Deep Blue and saw the Angel Gabriel, and two of the inner circle descending from Heaven._


End file.
